User blog:CaptainRustbolt21/Agent Dynasty's Contingency Plans
USMSF - Dynasty's Journel // Section - Contingency Plans // Description - Should any members of The Locked Room Gang or any other ally turned rogue, we need to have plans in place to handle each and every one of us, should we become a threat to the universe. The members of The Locked Room Gang are my teammates, even some who are my friends. It's not something even I would do, but... We need to prepare for the worst. Always... // Rules - If all of you think you can trust me on these contingency plans, then you must send me all, if not, at least one of your weaknesses, wether they would be minor or major. Any of that info would work. With enough info, I can create a contingency plan that can defeat or even kill you. I know and greatly understand that you heros would not turn rogue and possibly never will, but that's something even you wouldn't know. If you send me your weaknesses, then I and the world will forever be in debt for you if you ever turn rogue. // Contingency Plan No. 000 - Code Name: Secret Agent // Description - Agent Dynasty is the United States Military Spy Federation (USMSF)'s most formidable soldier and one of the The Locked Room Gang's powerful allies, alongside Jenny, Neptune, etc. Though he has a rather dangerous personality, going as far as challenging his own allies, he is still a sympathetic person at heart, believing that Galaximus simply went insane and wanted to offer rehabilitation. Neverthenless, this secret agent is not to be messed with. // Contingency Strategy - Dynasty is a very dangerous opponent, should he become a threat to The Locked Room Gang, being known to best even Jenny at her giant size, through many combat experience. However, there is a secret about his signature helmet that will ultimately make his encounter much easier. After reparing his helmet, the Supercomputer in his helmet has (somehow) connected into a universal database, being able to collect extensive info on many characters, including his weaknesses. Should his helmet be destroyed, he will lose all info he had collected in the Supercomputer memorybox. Without the info of his opponent's weaknesses, he would not be able to defeat any powerful opponents. Though it doesn't change his fighting style, it will help making him much easier to defeat. // Contingency Plan No. 153 - Code Name: Hungry Inkling // Description - Jenny comes from a special race of Inkling who are both sturdy and intelligent, however, Jenny possess a very special power of Size Manipulation, being capabe of changing the size of one's self while perserving body porportion. We're '''Lucky '''that she's on our side and is more concered about her evil sister, Galaximus. She is also known to carry a short tempter, especially when she's been called "princess." However, this doesn't stop her from having a very careful and friendly personality. In conclsion: Mess with her and I'll cost your live. // Contingency Strategy - If she is to turn rogue, the following strategy must be engaged, to ensure our survival. Thankfully, she understand about my contingencies and offered her assistance. I had her swallow a small ball containing millions of remote-active nanites that contain H2O liquids (water) that can incapitate her under brief exposure. Prolonged exposure to the water can be fatal. I would never kill Jenny, but if it is absolutely necessary, then I will not be afraid to do so. // Contingency Plan No. 767 - Code Name: CPU // Description - Neptune is a CPU (Consule Patrol Unit) from a parallel universe. When she mysertiously came to our universe, she acted as our ally for The Locked Room Gang. She is a quite laid-backed person and usually has a joyful personality, having a liking to crack a few jokes, even if it means breaking the 4th Wall or landing herself in trouble. Nevertheless, if she gains enough Shares (a power source in her hometown, Planeptune), she transforms into Purple Heart. While in this form, she gains increased strength, flight, more attacks and increased stamina, all while trading the jokes and comedy for a more serious and ruthless personality. When she is in this form, it is best to not provoke her. // Contingency Strategy - Neptune is proven to be a very dangerous opponent in her Purple Heart form, especially when she would eventually turn rogue. Neptune doesn't trust me with my contingencies, believing that she would never turn rogue. I had to put in extreme measures in this situation if i'm gonna ensure humanity's survival. While in her sleep, I secretly implanted a chip in her central mainframe system that, when she ever turn rogue, will secretly spread throughtout her body and, when it taken over her body, it will emit frequent static shocks to her body, neutralizing, if not, eliminating her as a threat. A good alternative is to use explosives on Neptune, as it would most likely critically damage her circuits. I hope she forgives me if she ever founds out about this... // Contingency Plan No. 630 - Code Name: Locked Gang // Description - Gerald "Jelo" Elducal is the very heart and soul of the public-famous team, The Locked Room Gang. Being a mortal man, Jelo isn't any normal citizen. During his time in the Locked Rooms, he has established the gang and made plentiful of friends and allies, such as Jenny, Star and many others. When he heard of the Locked Room Challenges, he decided to give it a try. When he came to the entrance, he was then ambushed by a wizard zombie. When Jelo was hit by the magic projectile, the portal activated and sucked him in and thus, began his adventure to millions of alternate universes. Jelo has been known to carry out several martial art skills, quite great with his sword and is a pretty good strategist. Since he established the team, Jelo is their leader and he is not to be provoke of. // Contingency Strategy - If he is to be corrupted, to my surprise, he wouldn't be too much of a threat. Even if he was, he has many weaknesses, such as being proned to ticklisness, being slow reacted, being vulnerable when dodging and a slow fighter when cricially injured. However, if he is to be corrupted '''With '''the gang, the following strategy could be useful. The best way to defeat Jelo, with the possibly corrupted gang, is to completely seperate the gang into a one-person group. That way, the corrupted gang won't be able to work together to defeat us. As a request from Jelo himself, even if he would never turn good again, I will never exterminate him. //